Breaks My Heart
by texasbelle91
Summary: There ain't no way to mend a broken heart when the Devil holds the key. This is a Meth story. No ZA completely AU. Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

Breaks My Heart

* * *

**Merle**-

I fucked up good this time.

I hadn't meant fer Beth ta catch me with someone else. She was supposed ta be with 'er sister in Atlanta fer two weeks.

_"Please try to stay away from the drugs while I'm gone, Merle." Her voice echoed in my head._

I tried ta do what she'd asked, I really did but I couldn't.

I thought she'd come back like she always did but she's been gone fer three month now.

* * *

I heard a car pull in tha driveway an' I jumped up. Though I knew from tha sound of it, it wasn't Beth.

I opened tha door ta see my baby brother, Daryl an' some of 'is friends.

"C'mon," he said, "We're goin' out an' yer comin' with us. Ya gotta get outta tha house."

I shrugged an' got my keys, "What tha hell."

* * *

We got a table an' a couple rounds of shots when I heard a familiar laugh.

I turned 'round ta see Beth a few tables away.

Never dreamed I'd see 'er here with someone new. It's too late to break and run.

Fuck, I cain't believe we're through.

* * *

I watched 'er with 'im.

She was smilin' an' laughin' an' lettin' 'im touch 'er.

He said somethin' to 'er an' she looked my way.

I know damn well she saw me but she acted like she didn't.

He took 'er hand an' led 'er out ta tha dance floor.

"It's ok to ignore me. Pretend like you dont know," I thought ta myself.

I sure as hell deserve this all but I pray ta God it don't show that it breaks my heart ta see 'er here with him out on that floor.

* * *

I didn't wanna let 'er outta my sight but I had ta take a piss.

Jus' my luck, when I walked out, she was standin' there.

"Oh, hi Merle," she said as friendly as she could.

I grabbed 'er arm, "It jus' ain't fair what you're doin'. Tryin' ta settle up tha score. Did ya tell him that I'm tha one that burned ya down?"

"You've had too much to drink, Merle. I think you need to go back to your table."

I let go of 'er an' she walked off.

I ain't sure how I'm supposed ta watch 'er walk away an' forget about 'er. She ain't never gon' think of me again.

Shit, tonight's gonna hurt when I'm dreamin' 'bout 'er an' that smile she was wearin'.

* * *

I left 'fore ever'one else. I couldn't stay there an' see 'er with someone else.

I wanted ta get home where I had some shit waitin' on me.

I picked up tha bottle of whiskey I had on tha kitchen table an' found some pills ta wash down with it an' got my needle ready.

I didn't stop there. I kept goin' 'til I was sure I was close ta dead.

I ain't never gon' get over that girl so there ain't no use in livin'.

It ain't about winnin', but I cain't take losin' anymore.

* * *

_**A/N: Just a little Meth idea I had. I'm gonna call it a one-shot for now but I may continue it later. **_

_**Let me know what y'all think. **_


	2. Chapter 2

Breaks My Heart

Chapter 2

* * *

**Beth**-

On Mondays my shift at the nursing home usually ends at 11 p.m. but tonight I had to stay until 12 a.m.

I wanted to go home as soon as my shift ended but it would take me about an hour and a half before I could actually get there and get some sleep.

I wanted to stop by the store to pick up a gift for Maggie's baby shower tomorrow, I know it's last minute but I've been workin' so much that I completely forgot about it and I needed to get somethin' to eat, not to mention that the drive to the farm would take me half an hour.

After I took care of everythin', I headed home.

On the way home, my phone kept ringin' but I ignored it.

When I finally got home, I pulled my phone out and saw sixteen missed call's from Merle's number and seven from Daryl's.

I didn't bother callin' them back. I knew Merle was probably drunk or high or both and was just callin' to beg me to come back to him.

That's somethin' he's been doin' almost everyday since I left him. It's become more frequent since I ran into him at the bar Saturday night.

I turned my phone onto silent, put it on the charger, changed clothes and climbed into bed. I was too tired to do anythin' else.

I was awoken by a loud noise. After a minute, I realized it was someone at the front door.

I looked at my clock to see it was 3 a.m. I'd only been asleep for a hour. I groaned and got up to see who it was. I was still half asleep when I got downstairs.

Daddy was standin' in the livin' room shakin' his head.

I looked past him and saw Daryl sittin' on the couch with his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry, son," daddy said.

"Daryl?"

When he looked up at me, his eyes were red and puffy. He'd been cryin'.

He quickly stood up and made his way over to me.

"Daryl, what's wrong?"

"Merle...he...he overdosed."

"Is he...?" I didn't want to say it but I knew it was comin'.

Daryl shook his head, "Naw, he ain't...he's in the hospital though. I tried callin' ya. You're our only family, Beth."

I nodded and hurried upstairs to change clothes.

The drive into town only took us 20 minutes.

When we got to the hospital, Daryl led me to Merle's room.

I immediately broke down when I saw him. No matter how much I hated him for what he did, I still love him.

Daryl put his arms around me and tried to calm me down as the nurse came in to check on Merle.

I stayed awake while Daryl fell asleep in one of the chairs.

It was now 7 a.m. so I called the nursing home to let them know I wouldn't be able to come in the rest of the week. Thankfully my boss is a family friend and after explaining what happened, she told me to take as much time as I needed.

When the doctor came in, I stepped out of the room and went to the cafeteria for some coffee.

The doctor was still in Merle's room when I got back and he was explaining everythin' to Daryl.

I handed Daryl his coffee when the doctor left and sat down. We both sat there in silence just watchin' the monitors Merle was hooked up to.

"What happened?" I finally asked Daryl.

"I ain't too sure," he replied.

I looked at him and then back to Merle, "well, tell me what you do know."

Daryl took a few sips of coffee before speaking.

"Well, after he saw ya at tha bar, he left 'fore we did an' went home. When I left tha bar, I went over there an' found 'im passed out. He hadn't overdosed but he took enough shit an' drank enough ta pass out," he sighed and took another sip of coffee, "ya know how Merle would get loaded an' then wait a day or two 'fore he took anythin' else?"

I nodded.

"He didn't stop this time," Daryl continued, "he's been goin' nonstop since Saturday night. Wen I got off work today, I wet by y'all's place an' found 'im doin' more shit. I stayed an' all of a sudden he started actin' like he did when he overdosed 'fore. I tried callin' ya but ya didn't answer."

"I'm sorry I didn't answer. I thought maybe Merle was usin' your phone."

"Doc says he's gon' be in 'ere a week. Why don't ya go home. I'll call ya it anythin' happens," Daryl said.

I shook my head, "I've already called and got time off from work. I'm not leavin' him this time."


End file.
